Naruto Narcissus
by PrinceOfSwords
Summary: This is gay smutt. Please proceed only if that is acceptable to you. Naruto is alone on a boring summer day... but maybe it wouldn't be so borring if there was a shadow clone to keep him company.


**Naruto Narcissus**

By: PrinceOfSwords

A Brief Note on Setting and Content

* * *

This is gay smut. Please do not read this if you are under age or if you will be offended.

This story takes place shortly after Jiraiya and Naruto return to the Village after their two and a half year training odyssey.

* * *

It was a day like so many others. The residents of the hidden leaf bustled about in the streets and the sun continued along its path through the skies. It was the light of that noon day sun that awoke him.

After almost three years of travel it was nice to sleep in his own bed, and even nicer to have some alone time. Inns are fine, tents are okay too, but nothing compares to being alone in your room.

As he lay in that bed he thought about everything he had seen. The world was big, bigger than he had ever though. There were places out there that didn't know about ninjas and wars and politics. He had seen beautiful woman, hell, Jiraiya seemed to find a whorehouse or bath house every day. The world had changed him. He had grown strong, and he had grown that strength by dedicating his life to it. Being here again after seeing the world felt strange... After all this time nothing had really changed all that much. No one cared that he was a man now. No one cared that he was stronger than ever. But his friends were here, and they had been happy to see him; today was a normal day though, untouched by the excitement of reunion... Today was calm. As he sat there, today became another boring day at home.

He continued to stare at the ceiling, and he thought. He had missed Sakura. He had missed seeing her beautiful face. God, she was beautiful.

He sat up and climbed out of bed. He went to the kitchen without putting clothes on, silently appreciating the privilege that was getting to walk around almost naked whenever you want. As he poured water into a bowl of ramen he caught himself thinking about her again. He disregarded the meta-thought and focused again on his ramen. He finished it and began his normal training regimen that he had acquired on his travels with Jiraiya.

First were the pushups, then the situps, and so on for the hour it took to mean anything to his time hardened body. He had never been muscular before, but now his biceps bulged. He was by no means "ripped" but he had acquired an athletic physique, and he had noticed some of the girls noticing lately. He had the kind of muscles that flowed, not too rigid, but softly. He was still in his underwear and most of his body was exposed to the soft light coming in the window. He was sweating slightly, and the sweat dripped from his sharp chin. It tickled as it hit his chest and slowly made its way down. Down his tight chest and over the shallow ridges of his abs, then it disappeared as it hit the elastic band of his boxers.

He began making the signs for his most frequently used jutsus. He began as he always did with the shadow clone. He cast the spell and the clone appeared, then he released it. He did this a couple more times before slipping into the flow of the training. The clones came and disappeared wordlessly. Each time he cast the spell it was flawless and successful, and lately he wondered if he should cut out this part of his training. Making shadow clones was as easy as breathing to him now. He never broke his focus though. In the end that was the point of all this. Focus, that's what this training was really about. But today his focused failed because he couldn't get her out of his head. Today he couldn't stop thinking about the way she looked to him.

He had cast the jutsu to create the clone and now it sat across from him. He though about Sakura, the way her skin flowed, how soft it looked as it disappeared beneath her clothes. He couldn't help but to think about her as the sexy and confident woman she had seemed to be when he saw her yesterday. His love for her was not just a childish crush anymore. He wanted her. He wanted to find out what was under those clothes she wore. He wanted to discover her curves. Explore her body. He wanted to have her, and he wanted her to moan.

He eyes were looking at the floor as his mind was entertaining thoughts that he had always thought to highly of Sakura to entertain. His boxers were bulging slightly when he looked up, escaping suddenly from the pleasurable thoughts in his head.

The clone was looking at him, and he could see his own thoughts reflected in its eyes.

His heart was beating fast now as he entertained this brilliant and lewd idea. It was almost disrespectful... but he wanted her so bad.

His eyes met the clones. There eyes remained on each other as they waited. He suddenly realized that that they were both waiting for the same thing.

"You are the clone, so you should be the one to transform." He said.

The clone looked confused for a second and responded, "But it was my idea!" he said indignantly. "Why should I have to be the one serving you?"

"You are the clone! I made you to serve me fool!" Naruto said, his face forming a grimace. "Come on!" He said, almost pouting.

The clone looked determined now, he would not be fulfilling any ones erotic fantasies, not today!

Naruto released the spell and cast it again, creating a new clone. This one was as reluctant... as was the next. Wanting to play along but not to be the star of the show.

He created a clone once more, staring it in the eyes, determined now to put this experiment into action. They sat there for a moment, not saying anything, and then Naruto came to a conclusion.

"HA! Iv'e got it! What if we take turns? Hell, I will even take the first turn to transform!" Naruto sounded excited to have finally made headway.

The clone looked absolutely gleeful as Naruto transformed. His transformation jutsu had improved drastically since he had been training but it was still a little shaky.

Naruto closed his eyes, a perfect facsimile of Sakura. "Okay, let's do this, then it's my turn!"

The clone closed the distance in a moment. His mouth closed in on Naruto's and Naruto kept his mouth as firmly closed as his eyes. The clone pulled Naruto in close and kissed him on the mouth again as his hands wrapped softly around Naruto.

The clones bare chest was pressed against Naruto and the seemingly perfect image of Sakura that he was at the moment. Naruto couldn't help but open his eyes. The clone was really just himself right? It wasn't really that bad. Not like a boy was kissing him, it was just him.

The clone became more brazen and his hands began to explore Sakura's body. His hands slid around from Naruto's back and began trailing over her shoulders and down her chest. He cupped Sakura's breasts in his hands. He squeezed them and enjoyed the way they felt under his hands. He rubbed at her nipples, and they responded by tightening and perking up. The clone removed the shirt from the image of Sakura. His chest was against hers again as he kissed her, still fondling her breasts. Naruto thought it was very strange, the way the clone touched the image of Sakura, the way he could feel the clones hands on his skin. The way his nipples had hardened as the clone had rubbed them. It felt good being touched like this. It felt good and it didn't really bother him anymore that he was being touched by himself. It wasn't like he had never touched himself before.

The clone's body was pressed against his and he could feel the clones hard erection against his waist. He looked down and saw the way the boxers were bulging, barely containing what was in them.

He had never felt like this before. He felt amazing. It didn't matter that it was really only himself. It was starting to have nothing to do with Sakura. It felt good to be touched like this. He liked the way the clone was handling him. The clone was gentle but assertive. The clone had his hand on Naruto's butt, and he was grinding his hips into Naruto's as they kissed. Naruto's mouth was open now. He liked the way the clone bit his lip, the way the clone was kissing him so passionately. He liked the way the clone was making him feel and wanted him to feel that way too. He touched and kissed the clone the way that the clone was touching and kissing him, and it felt so good.

They continued kissing and now Naruto was erect as well. Naruto had known that he looked good, that he was handsome, but he had never seen himself quite this way.

Naruto released the illusion of Sakura. The clone looked confused for a moment but then Naruto said "It's my turn now."

The clone looked hesitant, not yet feeling the way he did. As he raised his hands to form the seal for transformation Naruto stopped him. At the look of confusion on the clones face Naruto said, "You will understand in just a bit" and be began to kiss him.

The clone started to resist but then he softened to Naruto's touch. Naruto kissed him forcefully and pulled him in. His hands ran down the clones back, feeling every muscle, until they came to the clones butt where he squeezed the buttock playfully.

The clone was starting to understand now. He kissed Naruto back, and he touched him excitedly as well. They began to stumble back to Naruto's bedroom, kissing and exploring every inch of skin with their hands as they made their way.

Naruto pushed the clone softly onto the bed with their lips still locked in this seemingly endless kiss. The kiss was released only as Naruto leaned away from the clone. His eyes took in every detail, and they locked with the clones. Naruto put his hands on the clones chest, feeling the hard pectoral muscles under his hands. He pushed gently, and the clone slowly lay down on the bed, his legs hanging over the side.

Naruto stood between his knees he leaned over the bed, arms on either side of the clone, and he kissed his chest. He kissed the clones chest in the middle, and then on the right, and then on the left, and then he looked up into the clones eyes as he gently bit the clones left nipple. Naruto and the clone smiles, this was a kind of fun they had never had before. A kind of fun that involved Naruto's balancing his weight on one hand as the other hand slid down the clones chest, across his abs, index finger dipping into the clones belly button before coming to that elastic waistband. A kind of fun that bought him back to his feet and his other hand to the waistband as well. A kind of fun that had to do with him slowly removing the clones underwear, and then his own. The clone was fully erect and his dick stretched to his belly button, and not surprisingly, so did Naruto's.

Naruto got on his knees, and before long the clone was moaning. He liked to hear him moan, it made him even harder. Naruto pulled his face away just as the clone came, cum spraying up onto the clones chest and pooling in his abs and belly button. It had been a very long time since their last release.

The clone watched as Naruto licked the jizz of his chest, and while he was licking the clones chest he was rubbing the clones stomach with his hand, covering it in semen. He rubbed the semen on his own dick and then he pulled away from the clone, lifting its legs slowly. He looked into the clones eyes, and then down at his ass. His hand was still covered in the clones cum, and he began lubing the clones asshole with the cum. Then he slowly eased himself into that tight hole.

The clone moaned again as Naruto entered him completely. He looked like it was hard to take that much, so Naruto eased out, but then the clone looked at him and whispered, "All of it."

And so Naruto gave him all of it, every inch. And the clone took it, and he moaned "yes" the whole time.

It wasn't long before the clone was hard again, and when they came they came together.

Naruto pulled out of the clone and lay on the bed next to him. Breathing heavier than he had been after his physical training.

"Most clones disappear when they get stabbed..." He released the jutsu and laughed at his own joke. As the jutsu released he gained all the memories of the clone, and in the blink of an eye relived every pleasure.

_That is by far the best use of the shadow clone jutsu I've found yet. _He thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom for a shower. _And the best use for a Tuesday afternoon._

* * *

This is my first piece of smut ever, so I hope it doesn't get too many flames. Don't bother commenting if you are just going to tell me that I am ruining Naruto by writing this, or that i am a sick fuck. I either don't agree or I already know.

I hope you enjoyed this!

~PrinceOfSwords


End file.
